Alec, Meet Fangirl
by CupieKristin
Summary: Based on a dream I had. The character whose point of view it's from was supposed to be me, but it spiraled out of control. Kind of crackish, but still in character.


_What am I supposed to do in Brooklyn, anyways? I mean really! Three whole days here and no hot guys to show for it! And it's almost Christmas, too. I'll spend it alone. _I kept walking, a black backpack slung over my shoulder and an exaggerated frown on my face. _Why did I even move here? _I groaned mentally as I fell to the ground. _Stupid over-used sidewalks. Stupid crack in the road. Stupid broken street lights. Stupid-what? Who is _THAT_? _

A boy, about eighteen, stumbled out of an apartment building. He looked over at me and I waved, getting a startled wave back. The building behind him looked kind of wavy, like the whole structure was shaking. I dismissed it as my eyes playing tricks on me. I wasn't wearing my glasses, so it wasn't a weird thing to happen.

I looked back over my shoulder. I swore I could see his light blue eyes shining all the way across the street. Such beautiful eyes... Now who is _THAT_? A slightly taller man followed him out. He had actually glowing green eyes. A neon yellow leather jacket covered a black tee-shirt, and purple and blue zebra-stripe skinnies clung to his legs. His rainbow wardrobe was a perfect contradiction to the other boy's grey sweater and black straight-leg jeans.

The first boy, the one with the blue eyes, turned around when he noticed the other. "Maggie!" he called, waving his arm. "Over here!"

"I can see you, Alexander. I'm sarcastic, not blind."

"Fine," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure. Same time, same place, same warlock." One of his iridescent green eyes darkened for a moment, so I think he winked. Wait-did he say warlock? Are they mentally insane or something? That kind of crap only happens in books. Good books, yes, but fiction books.

Only one thought ran through my mind: _Must. Get. Away. From. The crazies. _I walked faster. Concentrating on the sidewalk in hopes of keeping better balance, I didn't even hear the measured footsteps landing on the pavement behind me until his arm was around me. _Three days in New York and I'm already getting mugged, _was my new thought as he drug me back into an alley. I couldn't scream for help because his sweater-coated arm was in my mouth. _Sweater? The guy from before? What was his name? Alan? Aidan? Austin? Oh, whatever. He's still jumping me. _That second his cottony sleeve left my throat, I coughed; he had hit my gag reflex. He rubbed away my saliva on his pant leg, but not before sitting me down against a wall. _He looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before? God, this is going to kill me... _

"Are you Nephelim? Faye? Vampire? No, you have a pulse..." He trailed off. "Werewolf!"

I shook my head.

"Then how can you see me? You're not a warlock are you?"

Again, I shook my head. What was he talking about? Why hadn't I tried to run away yet? I didn't move, though. I couldn't. I was trapped in place, mesmerized by his crystalline eyes. "I know you!" I shouted. "You're Alec Lightwood! The Shadow Hunter!" I gasped slightly. _Maggie... _"That was Magnus! Omigod, this is not happening."

Alec looked confused. "How do you know Magnus?" He looked threatened and, from reading the books, I knew he would do one of two things. Either he would attack me, or he would throw a tantrum and storm off in a huff, complaining to Magnus about it later. I was really hoping it would be the second, and I would be there to watch it like a tennis match. But...

"How do you know me? How do you know who Magnus is? Tell me, girl!" Looks like it'll be attack after all. _Got to come up with something... But what? What could be so convincing that he would believe it?_

"I am a warlock." _Why am I lying to him? _"And by your runes I take it you're Nephelim." _Acting classes are helpful. I'll have to thank Mr. Ford sometime. _"How could I not know the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Well I guess that makes sense." He seemed unsure now. A pink blush spread across his cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed that he'd accused me so wrongly. Now I felt bad. He was right. I'm a normal mundane, but I was not about to let him slip away from me. "Uh, where are you living? If I remember right, Magnus is the only warlock in the area."

"Huh? Oh," I stuttered slightly. I hadn't thought my lie out very well. "I'm just passing through. I still need a place to stay for the night." In reality I was heading back to my apartment were my cat, Lucifer, was waiting for me.

"I could see if you can stay with Magnus for the night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! _"I don't know. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," he said with a warm smile.

FANGIRL MOMENT * FANGIRL MOMENT * FANGIRL MOMENT * FANGIRL MOMENT

"It's no trouble at all" Magnus said, draping an arm over Alec's shoulder. "You don't seem to be a thug, at least."

I smiled internally. "Thank you so much-"

Magnus interrupted me. "But I'm going to need proof that you're a warlock."

_Proof? Oh, like his eyes. Uh... _"I'm afraid that would be quite hard. See, there's been only one other of my kind. I believe her name was Gray?"

Magnus and Alec both looked astounded. "Tessa Gray? But how can we be sure?" The last part of Alec's statement was directed toward Magnus.

"Well, simply put, Ms. Gray could change into other people. We could get her to change, but it's painful for the person to do."

I waved over at them. "'The person' can hear you." They looked back at me, Alec blushing ever so slightly and Magnus smirking at my implied sense of humor.

"I think we'll just have to trust her. She seems to have your temper and I wouldn't want to piss her off." Alec gave Magnus a sly grin, a grin that says, 'I know something she doesn't'. He gazed into his eyes, their faces drawing closer. I sat back on Magnus's leather couch, crossing my legs and watching their PDA. It was sweet, really, but strange. They weren't quite the same as I had imagined reading the books, but Alec's leg still lifted slightly up as he stood on his toes on the other foot. When they pulled away, Alec blushed again. I guess he realized he'd revealed his 'shameful' sexuality to a complete stranger.

"Eh, your secret is safe with me. Entertaining if anything."

Alec seemed offended and Magnus smiled again. "Smile," Magnus said to Alec. "We have a fan."

_Oh, you have no idea,_ I thought. I smiled. "Sure. Why not?"


End file.
